The present invention relates to a novel processed cheese preparation, as well as to the use of special additives in the production of processed cheese.
Processed cheese preparations were first produced as long ago as 1911 and subsequently have been continuously improved in taste, appearance and texture by change of the composition of the starting materials. Depending upon the composition, spreadable or sliceable products can thereby be obtained. The starting material is a sliceable cheese, such as Gouda, Emmentaler or the like, which is comminuted and mixed together with fat, especially butter, and processing salts, as well as possibly with some water, at a temperature of from 80.degree. to 95.degree. C. and melted, whereafter the mass is shaped, cooled and packaged.
The addition of processing salts with their calcium-complexing and buffering action, in an amount of about 2.5 to 4% of the total weight, proves to be absolutely necessary in order to prevent a demixing of casein, fat and water. On the other hand, it has been shown that the processing salts lead to a deposition of crystals on the surface of the processed cheese in the event of comparatively long storage, especially in the event of varying temperature. The materials separated out in very fine crystals are thought by the user to be either mold or the cheeses are also regarded as being no longer edible because of the "sandy" surface. Naturally, crystallizing out takes place more quickly and extensively when the concentration of the processing salts is higher, so that, especially in the case of a processing salt content of 3 to 4% by weight, crystal formation is observed within the course of a few weeks. But, even in the case of a processing salt concentration of 1.5 to 2% by weight, which is not fully sufficient, crystallizing out cannot be prevented when trisodium citrate is used as a processing salt.
Therefore, there is a need to produce processed cheese preparations which, on the one hand, have a melting behavior which is sufficient for problem-free production and, on the other hand, does not lead to crystallizing out of the processing salts. Furthermore, the additives must not have a negative influence on the taste and sensory properties of the finished processed cheese.